Raman Spectra of ATP and ADP were obtained at Sandia National Laboratories and at the University of New Mexico. These provide baseline spectra as we explore the feasibility of obtaining spectra of ATP and various ATP complexes and analogs using time resolved Raman Spectroscopy. We have shown that Raman difference spectra provide the sensitivity required for small perturbations in two relatively dilute samples such as the ATP complex with Mg and in comparison to ADP. The differences were known from infra-red spectroscopy which is done at very high phosphate concentration where complexing with other ATP or ADP molecules sometimes occurs making interpretation difficult.